The Research Development Core will provide seed money for pilot projects to attract new investigators to the itudy of Gene-Environment interactions in PD, foster collaborations between investigators from different disciplines, such as epidemiology, neurology, toxicology, genetic, and basic neuroscience, and provide the possibility to test innovative ideas and gather preliminary data for larger scale studies supported by new grants. Applications will be solicited-in person and through broad-mailing to UCLA investigators that may contribute novel expertise to the study of PD. Proposals will be reviewed anonymously and funding decisions made by the Steering Committee of the Center. Applicants and recipients of pilot funds will be invited to all activities of the Center (monthly meetings, annual symposium, External Advisory Board visits) and be required to present their project and progress on these occasions. Long term assessment of the success of the research core will include yearly updates on progress, publications, collaborations and grant support.